Due to advantages of a digital image, the digital image has been popularly used in various quality-sensitive image applications such as medical imaging and satellite imaging. Such a digital image, however, can be easily and illegally duplicated and distributed. For example, a malicious adversary can tamper with a quality-sensitive image through a public network. Accordingly, it is necessary to protect digital images from malicious users.